musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Paul Simon
Paul Frederic Simon (born October 13, 1941) is an American singer-songwriter and guitarist. Simon is best known for his success, beginning in 1965, as part of the duo Simon & Garfunkel, with musical partner Art Garfunkel. Simon wrote most of the pair's songs, including three that reached number one on the US singles charts: "The Sound of Silence", "Mrs. Robinson", and "Bridge Over Troubled Water". In 1970, at the height of their popularity, the duo split, and Simon began a successful solo career, recording three highly-acclaimed albums over the next five years. In 1986, he released Graceland, an album inspired by South African township music that helped fuel the anti-apartheid movement (and brought the group Ladysmith Black Mambazo to prominence.) Besides music, Simon wrote and starred in the film One-Trick Pony in 1980 and co-wrote the Broadway musical The Capeman in 1998. Through his solo and collaborative work, Simon has earned 13 Grammys, including the Lifetime Achievement Award. In 2001, he was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and in 2006 was selected as one of the "100 People Who Shaped the World" by Time magazine. Among many other honors, Simon was named the first recipient of the Library of Congress's Gershwin Prize for Popular Song in 2007. Biography Discography discography}} Albums * The Paul Simon Songbook (released May 1965) **I Am A Rock **Leaves That Are Green **A Church Is Burning **April Come She Will **The Sound of Silence **A Most Peculiar Man **He Was My Brother **Kathy's Song **The Side Of A Hill **A Simple Desultory Phillippic (Or How I Was Robert McNamara'd Into ...) **Flowers Never Bend With The Rainfall **Patterns **I Am A Rock **A Church Is Burning * Paul Simon (released January 1972) ** Mother And Child Reunion ** Duncan ** Everything Put Together Falls Apart ** Run That Body Down ** Armistice Day ** Me And Julio Down By The Schoolyard ** Peace Like A River ** Papa Hobo ** Hobo's Blues ** Paranoia Blues ** Congratulations * There Goes Rhymin' Simon (released May 1973) **Kodachrome **Tenderness **Take Me To The Mardi Gras **Something So Right **One Man's Ceiling Is Another Man's Floor **American Tune **Was A Sunny Day **Learn How To Fall **St. Judy's Comet **Loves Me Like A Rock * Still Crazy After All These Years (release October 1975) ** Still Crazy After All These Years ** My Little Town ** I Do It For Your Love ** 50 Ways To Leave Your Lover ** Night Game ** Gone At Last ** Some Folks' Lives Roll Easy ** Have A Good Time ** You're Kind ** Silent Eyes * One-Trick Pony (released August 1980) ** Late In The Evening ** That's Why God Made The Movies ** One-Trick Pony ** How The Heart Approaches What It Yearns ** Oh, Marion ** Ace In The Hole ** Nobody ** Jonah ** God Bless The Absentee ** Long Long Day * Hearts And Bones (released October 1983) ** Allergies ** Hearts And Bones ** When Numbers Get Serious ** Think Too Much (B) ** Song About The Moono ** Think Too Much (A) ** Train In The Distance ** Rene And Georgette Magritte With Their Dog After The War ** Cars Are Cars ** The Late Great Johnny Ace * Graceland (released August 25, 1986) ** The Boy In The Bubble ** Graceland ** I Know What I Know ** Gumboots ** Diamonds On The Soles Of Her Shoes ** You Can Call Me Al ** Under African Skies ** Homeless ** Crazy Love, Vol. II ** That Was Your Mother ** All Around The World Or The Myth Of Fingerprints ** Homeless ** Diamonds On The Soles Of Her Shoes (Alternate Version) ** All Around The World Or The Myth Of Fingerprints (Early Version) ** The Story Of Graceland Awards Trivia Similar Artists References External Links Category:Artists Category:1941 births Category:Singer-songwriters Category:Guitarists Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Rock artists Category:Folk rock artists Category:Columbia Records artists Category:Warner Music Group artists Category:Musicians from New Jersey Category:Male singers Category:Singers Category:Soft rock artists Category:Simon & Garfunkel Category:Actors Category:Film actors Category:Producers